What Should Have Been My Happy Ending
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: The war was over and Voldemort was defeated. Bellatrix was one of the few who escaped. In the mids of her hiding, she fell asleep and dreamt of Voldemort, not as a Dark Lord but as Tom Riddle.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

Prompt: Obsession

Character: Bellatrix Lestrange

Theme: Honeymoon

The war had ended. Voldemort was gone, forever.

Bellatrix was one of the few Death Eaters that had escaped.

She was hiding in a dark cave. With nowhere left to run.

"CURSE YOU HARRY POTTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She slowly laid her head down to rest.

Then she began to dream.

Yes, even the notably insane Bellatrix can dream.

She woke up and found herself lying on a soft clean bed. The room was unfamiliar to her. She held her wand carefully and looked around. She slowly stood up and wandered around the room. There were bags by the door. When she passed by a full-length mirror, that was when she noticed what she was wearing. Her eyes were as big as muggle tennis balls.

She was wearing a white tube-wedding gown and her hair was neatly tied back into bun with little locks of hair curling on the sides of her face. She was prettier than usual. Even her make-up was light and it made her look lovely. Not that she would actually say it out loud. She could hear footsteps coming close to the room she was in. She ran to the bathroom to hide.

She could hear the door open and then close. "Bella? Are you in here?" the familiar voice called out. She peaked cautiously from the bathroom. The guy outside was table in front of a table shuffling through some letters. He was bald and the colour of his skin was very familiar to her. "Bella... Are you in the bathroom?" this time the guy turned around and she saw that it was Tom. She screamed and fell back down.

Tom rushed into the bathroom and saw Bella hustling into a corner. She was shaking badly and was pale as a ghost. "You're not real. You were killed by Potter. He killed you." Her voice was trembling. Tom slowly approached her. "Bella, honey, please calm down." He called to her, soft and lovingly. This shocked the shaking witch. "w-what d-did you just call me? Honey?" she asked.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? You really don't look so good." He reached out and touched her face. She was startled by the warm touch and show of affection. "Come on, let me help you stand up." He slowly helped her get back up. He brought her back into the bedroom. "Bella, who is this Potter you mentioned? The son of James and Lily Potter? Or James Potter himself?" he asked as he helped her into bed.

"Have you met the boy already? I thought we planned to visit them together with Lucius and Narcissa. Draco and Harry seemed to be good friends, from what I heard from Lucius." He said from the bathroom. Tom came back out with a wet towel. "I know that we just got married and things are still a bit crazy but you really should relax a bit." His statement caused her to faint.

After an hour, Bella could hear voices from the living room. "She screamed when she saw me and said that I was killed by Potter." Tom's voice rang out. "She must be experiencing post wedding nerves. She'll be fine, knowing my sister." Narcissa said. Lucius laughed and Draco's laugher came from the outside mixed with another voice she couldn't familiarized that moment.

She slowly stood up and just then, the window beside her opened up. Draco and Harry's heads appeared and she screamed before she fell off the bed. Bothe boys laughed. "Uncle Tom, Aunt Bella's awake now." Draco called. Tom, Narcissa and Lucius rushed into the bedroom and saw Bella in the floor. Tom ran to help her up and held her tightly. "Honey, I think you need to relax. The boys didn't mean to startle you." He smiled at her.

"Uncle, were not boys." Draco began. "We are young men."Harry finished. Then both boys left laughing. Bella stood up, leaning on Tom for support. "Sorry about them. We couldn't leave them at home. Now that they can do magic outside Hogwarts, who knows what those two could do in one day." Lucius explained. Narcissa stood next to her sister. "This honeymoon should be extended seeing as how Bellatrix is still shaken up from the whole ordeal." Narcissa said a as her she stroke Bella's hair.

"Dear Bella, what you need is a day of spa. Both of you do. Narcissa and I will set the appointment for later and give you a few moments alone." Lucius said as he pulled his wife with him out the door. Bellatrix was still having a hard time accepting everything. "We're married? You and me?" she asked him. "Yes, we are. We got married yesterday. I am not a Dark Lord nor I am called Voldemort." He finished her sentence. Bella sat back down, thought for a while, and then smiled. "So this is our honeymoon then." Tom simply nodded.

She quickly ran into the bathroom with her bag and changed into a two-piece swimwear, revealing her perfectly shaped body. When she emerged from the bathroom after ten minutes, Tom dropped the book he was holding. "Wow, Honey. Y-you look stunning." He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I know." She said and they headed out the room. They walked down the beach, hand in hand.

She was enjoying every bit that she was with him, her husband. That was one thing she couldn't quite understand. How did she end up marrying Tom Riddle? She was sure that he had died and was killed by Harry Potter. And how come James and Lily Potter were still alive? Was her memories of the war just a figment of her imagination? It was the very thing that she couldn't just answer.

But then again she didn't thought much of it. Tom had ordered a special lunch before they went to the spa for the afternoon. Draco and Harry were having lunch at the restaurant as well. "Aunt Bella, are you alright now?" Draco asked her as he sat down next to her. Harry sat on the opposite side. "Now gentlemen, I think that Bella is now alright and is ready to enjoy our long awaited honeymoon." Tom said and the boys nodded and left.

They're time at the spa was very amazing and relaxing. She found out that Tom worked at the Ministry as Secretary to the Minister of Magic. She also found out that she worked at Hogwarts as the Charms teacher. She didn't show her husband that she thought that everything around was something unreal.

They went snorkelling and had a great time watching the hundreds of different coloured fishes swim around them. Bella was laughing to her heart's content. She was finally by her love's side. She had been dreaming about it all her life. When she excused herself and went to the restroom, at the back of her mind, a nagging feeling tried its best to creep into her consciousness. "_Everything you see around you is not what they seem._" Her subconscious told her.

She shook away the thought, not wanting to ruin the honeymoon that Tom had been planning, according to him. "I don't care. I'm here now. And I am by his side, as his wife. His mine and I am his. Nothing will ruin our honeymoon. Nothing!" she told her mind. She gathered herself and prepared to smile when she faced her loving husband. She was trying her best to keep up with Tom and his unlimited energy.

As they watched the sun began to set, Bellatrix and Tom watched as the sky began to turn into orange then disappeared below the horizon. Then, Tom turned to her, cupped her face and smiled lovingly. "I love you, Mrs. Bellatrix Riddle nee Black." "And I love you too, Tom Riddle." As he leaned closer to kiss her, Bellatrix woke up and found herself back in the dark musty cave she was hiding in.

"I know it was all too good to be true." She said and cried. The love of her life was really dead. And she can only hold him in her dreams.

**A/N: There it is. Please do Read and Review. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome.**


End file.
